La trahison du Capitole
by Saby lune
Summary: Lola est une jeune fille qui vit au Capitole. Quand elle est apellée pour aider les Juges à travers l'arène, elle ne se doute pas que ceux-ci veulent l'éliminer. Mais que fait-on lorsqu'on tombe amoureuse d'un participant et qu'on travaille pour l'ennemi ?
1. Prologue

**Coucou ! Première fic !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire !**

**PS : Le prologue ne permet pas de savoir qui est la personne qui parle, mais vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre ;)**

**Saby -xxx-**

* * *

Autour de moi ne se trouvait que des buildings de métal et des habitants tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres dans leurs habits flamboyants et le maquillage grotesque qui ornait leurs figures. Je commençais à croire que j'étais la seule personne normale de cette ville. Le Capitole m'effrayait. Elle m'effrayait à cause des Hunger Games. Depuis que j'étais au Capitole, j'avais toujours peur de me faire prendre pour aller aux Hunger Games parce que je faisais des blagues aux habitants et ces blagues sont condamnables. C'est pour ça que lorsque le Haut Juge Seneca Crane m'as appelée dans son bureau pour parler, j'étais terrorisée. Mais, j'y suis allée.

Je n'aurais pas dût.


	2. L'entente

**Salut !**

**Ceci est le deuxième chapitre (avec le prologue) de cette fic !**

**Les chapitres seront relativement courts, sauf si j'ai beaucoup d'idées.**

**Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire ! **

**Bonne lecture, Saby-Lune **

**-xxx-**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : L'entente_

Des Pacificateurs m'ont conduite vers le bureau de Seneca Crane. J'étais de plus en plus stressée et mes mains devenaient moites à mesure que j'approchais du bureau. Finalement, nous y sommes arrivés et ils ont ouvert les portes sous l'ordre de Seneca. Quand je suis entrée dans le bureau, il a levé ses yeux vers moi et m'as gratifié d'un sourire.

- Bonjour Lola. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Je le remerciais et m'installais confortablement sur la chaise en bois poli devant son bureau.

- Alors, que voulez-vous de moi ? demandais-je poliment.

- Eh bien, nous avons besoin d'aide pour le terrain des Hunger Games. Cette année, il se passera en pleine forêt et nous avons besoin de voir ce qu'il se passe dans l'arène sans les caméras. Nous avons besoin du point de vue d'un ou une participant, participante.

- Et vous voulez que ce soit moi ? Il hocha la tête. Mais pourquoi, moi ?

- Parce que, tu viens du district Sept et que tu connais mieux la forêt que quiconque ici. Et puis, tu es assez vieille pour nous aider. Tu as quand même seize ans.

J'y pensais un moment et je finis par lui poser LA question.

- En quoi ça consiste si j'accepte ?

- Eh bien, on va te préparer comme tous les autres participants pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, tu feras toutes les étapes normales des Hunger Games, excepté la Moisson.

- Comment ça ? J'ai toujours cru que je pouvais être choisie pour participer, vu que je ne viens pas de cette ville !

- Mais, maintenant tu es ici, et les gens du Capitole ne sont pas moissonnés. Bon. Comme je disais, tu seras entraînée et lâchée dans l'arène comme tous les autres tributs. Mais, toi tu auras des fournitures réservées à toi et une caméra, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Et si les autres concurrents essayent de me tuer ?

- Tu vas être entraînée pour ça ! dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ah, ouais.

- Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

- Donnez-moi deux jours, et j'aurais la réponse.

- Parfait !

Il me fit un sourire et m'invita à sortir. Les gardes refermèrent la porte et reconduisirent jusque chez moi.

Ce soir-là, alors que j'allais me coucher, je dressais une liste des pours et des contres de cet arrangement.

Je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de deux jours pour choisir.

* * *

**Fini !**

**À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Lola !**

**A +**

**PS : Pour ceux qui voudraient lire d'autres histoires dont je suis l'auteure, vous pouvez aller sur le site **

**et aller voir dans la section Romance (regardez Saby-Lune comme auteur).**


	3. Le début

**Hey !**

**Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez ! Désolée si il est un peu (beaucoup) court !**

**Mais bon, bonne lecture !**

**Saby-lune**

** -xxx-**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La réponse**

J'ai pensée à l'arrangement que m'avais proposé Seneca Crane pendant toute la nuit et j'ai finalement trouvée une réponse. Je vais accepter.

Je crois que ce sera bien de faire autre chose que des blagues et des mauvais tours pendant mes journées. Certes, je vais être aux Hunger Games, mais je vais avoir du matériel de survie hautement sophistiqués provenant du Capitole pour moi seule. Cet arrangement est une très belle opportunité pour moi de montrer à tout Panem de quoi je suis capable.

Cette pensée m'accompagne tout le long de mon trajet jusqu'aux bureaux des Hauts Juges. Quand je frappe à la porte d'entrée, des Pacificateurs m'escortent jusqu'au bureau de Seneca. Ils cognent à la porte et l'ouvrent lorsque Seneca leur disent qu'ils peuvent le faire. Comme la veille, son sourire apparaît quand il me voit entrer. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir et renvoi les Pacificateurs, qui ferment la porte en sortant.

- Lola ! Quel plaisir de te voir si tôt ! Tu as déjà pris ta décision ? me demande-t-il poliment.

- Oui.

- Quelle est-elle ?

Il me regarde avec espoir, son pied claque sur le sol, signe qu'il est un peu stressé par ma réponse. Je lève les yeux vers lui, soutenant son regard, prends une grande inspiration et crache le morceau.

- J'accepte.

Son pied cesse de marteler le sol et ses épaules s'abaissent avec un soupir de soulagement. Il me sourit, tend la main pour prendre le téléphone posé sur son bureau et compose un numéro.

- Bonjour. Ici Seneca Crane.

- …

- Oui, oui elle a accepté l'offre.

- …

- Oui, bien-sûr. Oui je lui dirai.

- …

- Au revoir.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Ton périple commence demain ! Alors, à demain !

- Merci ! À demain alors !

Les Pacificateurs apparurent et ouvrirent la porte pour que je sorte du bureau.

Je marchais donc pour me rendre chez moi et préparer mes affaires pour demain, le premier jour de mon grand périple, les Hunger Games !


End file.
